


In your heart I'm warm (Please don't freeze me)

by Hawkkitty44



Series: Wear my mark, say my name (please can l be with you) [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Clarke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Heats, Holidays, Mutual Pining, My First Smut, Omega Lexa, POV Lexa, Pining Lexa, Smut, Winter, confessing, reclusive lexa, soccer player lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkkitty44/pseuds/Hawkkitty44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa pines over her upcoming heat as it messes with her life and makes her wish Clarke wouldn't go away this year. Who knows she might not leave (she does not leave indeed)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In your heart I'm warm (Please don't freeze me)

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh so I've wanted to write this for about a couple weeks l hope you guys enjoy 
> 
> warning unbeta'd if you liked to help please comment bellow :)

Winter had never been on the top of her favourite list of seasons. The snow that piles on the edge of each window seal was a reminder of the amazing and mysterious acts of mother-nature sure, but it also made it a juggling act between enough oxygen in the rooms and having a pile of snow on her floors.

Around campus various winter loving people embraced the season, dormant clubs that while otherwise not occupied during other months were bursting at the seams with club applications. Each corner seemed to have some person giving out freshly made hot drinks and food with an encouragement to join whatever club they were attached to.

It was a cosy time of year it would seem most people skating around newly frozen lakes, dating sites on campus making quite a profit from the last-minute applications for a chance of a fairy tale winter romance.

But it didn’t suit the brunette much at all if you’d ask her.

Stretching her legs from out of underneath of her chair grimaced when she heard her muscles pop. The jog she had taken that morning was one of the reasons the season got her down most years. The track she would usually go on snowed out leaving with her the only one left that seemed very popular year round.

Arms screaming with dull pain she gripped the drink from the table, gently placing it to her lips to let her have some of the well-earned tea. It was warm and rich, almost making her forget about the stench of the room. Well to be fair the sweet candy scent didn’t appear to only be clinging to this room more every single part of the apartment much to her joy.

Taking a drink bigger than she was supposed to she spluttered and barely didn’t spit out any on the bench. The scent was only growing stronger and the tea she clutched was in serious danger of shattering at any moment. Adjusting her legs on the red stool she allowed herself some friction as she rubbed her thighs together.

It was after a few minutes more when the brunette knew this was only going to get worse if it didn’t end soon. Looking at the clock as if it could bring her some sort of comfort it only made Lexa mumble and groan as she read it was only eight thirty and yet her roommate was already back at it again.

And almost like clockwork another scent began to make its way into the air as well, this one easily domineering over the other one; thick and smooth it did not help her at all unfortunately.

That was another thing about winter she hated it was the time of her heat and of course out of everybody she could have been paired up for living accommodations she was paired up with none other than Clarke Griffin. /Clarke Griffin was only one of the most attractive girls on campus and adding onto that her alpha status had made her irresistible to not only omegas but betas and other alphas alike/.

And by the smell of the apartment she brought home what seemed of course to be an omega. It was hard to tell for sure for the untrained nose; the scent of an omega not on heat was striking similar to a sweet smelling beta and though the two smelled similar it was not hard to tell the difference in the bedroom.

Total submission was the cliché of an omega, one of the many reason Lexa had almost doubted her first heat. But here she was rubbing her thighs together like she was about to enter her first ever heat.

Soon enough grunting sounds were made and the last burst of scents were pumped into the air. Biting her lip her green sharp gaze was torn between the doorway of her bedroom and Clarke’. The light sound of zippers and small talk snapped her out of her daze and the decision was made as quivering covered legs stood up and lightly ran to her door. 

She barely closed the door as the door opened and the omega most likely walked out of the room and the apartment. The outside door closing seeming triggering the shower to turn on the brunette had to practically remember how to breathe. Rubbing her face she mourned her tea that would most likely get cold before she got out there.

Grabbing her laptop from off her counter she began typing away notes she would need for her next lecture. It would have been easier if she could get her mind of other things.

}{

It was an old habit keeping around her old calendars. Lightly skimming the covers was the perfect way to calm down after something had gone wrong or better yet she just needed to have something to talk to.

Plucking out her last year’s calendar the picture on top making her smile. A sort of parody of the usual calendars of cats, instead of cats on the power lines and small bowls it was raccoon’s claws getting into various funny scenarios.

Going past the page her sister had signed for her it brought back good memories of her first year of university. All the assignments she had done, parties she had heard about and other such things of note that she hadn’t wrote in her journal.

Of course the usual red crosses of her heat were crossed, and much to her annoyance that week was still just as annoying to think about as go through. It was the first one she had ever gone through without her family and even the company of a stranger would have been good for platonic or sexual reasons for that period.

A small smile graced her face as she remembered wishing Clarke would somehow come back from her convenient week long holiday.  

Shaking her head she placed her finger on the real reason she had pulled out this calendar. Blue small crosses were spotted in the different days between late September to late November.

It was only eight crosses between the months but they felt like eight too many.

Putting the calendar back into place with the others she shoved them under the bed and out of view.

}{

Adrenaline ran through her veins encouraging her to run faster and faster. The ball was at the perfect distance of her foot and as she avoided the other team’s attempt of stealing it away her from her it was obvious to note it was at the perfect distance from the other team as well.

Freshly put down snow was crunchy and loud under foot as the teams ran and dived for the ball around the field. Her ears were screaming projecting the sound her racing heart as she avoided losing the ball time after time. Small kicks were made bringing the ball to other people were made along the way but it was obvious by the little time they had to cut the tie she would be the one to get the goal shot.

Soon enough the goal was in reach and with a steady and perfected kick she put everything she had into the kick. Her ears were numb as the crowd cheered, by the distance from it all she could barely tell what side was happy and what side was angry.

Heaving for a breath she looked over to her side of the crowd; not her side her universities she was a nobody off the field and the only time people looked at her was when she was helping their soccer team. 

But like a shining light Clarke stood out to her, the layers of clothes not really needed with her alpha heated skin she looked quite content border line happy. If the brunette on the ground was not mistaken she could almost imagine the blonde was looking at her proud that she had one them this game.

Clarke was like usual alone.

Though it was hard to tell if that was because she hadn’t found someone she liked from the game yet or the fact that maybe the other person she came with left in somewhere during the game; it was hard to believe she came alone in all honesty with the way her group of friends hovered around her during breaks around the field and library.

A loud mention of her name caught her attention and as she noticed it was from her coach from the locker room. Standing up she barely didn’t show the pain from her sore legs, the last kick already catching up to her not even ten minutes later.

Walking through the locker room she nodded and gave her congratulations on the match and how next game would be even harder and more enjoyable because the next person they would be versing was a university that always meant for a good and challenging match.

By the time she got into her coaches office the older lady was skimming over paper work on her desk a look of concentration as she read over the fine print.

“You called me coach Waters?” Lexa asked respectably, it was an old habit she had picked up from Anya but it was far from her worse.

Looking up the lady smiled as she pushed the chair out for Lexa to sit in. taking the invitation the brunette sat on the chair carefully. Her back straightening as she spotted her names on the files before the coach. 

“I would firstly like to say that you did well on this game without your good footwork the match would have surely ended up at a stalemate or worse a loss” the coach started off with softly once she noticed the hidden worry in the others green eyes. She didn’t continue until she noticed the other was calm and okay to move on. “Though l couldn’t help but remember that someone had a heat come around twentieth of December to around roughly the twentieth seventh so l checked up and l noticed that l wasn’t just losing it with my age and it was yours”.

It was a brief pause between the conversation, Lexa coughing awkwardly at the mention of her upcoming heat.

“Would you like me to be put onto the bench up until the end of my heat?”  Lexa asked calming down in her chair.

“It’s mid-November, and I know last year you just sat out when the pre-hormones got to you but this year the alphas on the team don’t seem to be doing as well so the board has told me to tell you that you will be having a break for the club for a while” the other thankfully seemed just as annoyed as Lexa as she said it; beta hormones annoyed and distressed over losing control over her team most likely yet again.

Ignoring the feeling of anger and betrayal she swallowed it all down. “Okay is there anything l need to sign?” of course there would be some kind of legal waver she would sign so she couldn’t get a legal protest around this. If she didn’t love this sport maybe she would have dared to risk getting banned from the university team; but she was too free and in control with the ball being moused around her feet. People knew her on the field and the blue eyes could almost be felt on her back if she let herself feel duelled enough.

The paper and pen was put in front of her in but a few moments. A hideous green colour ironically enough, scribbling her signature onto the slip she offered her best smile to the coach. She would live. It was only how many months of not having soccer she would live fine.

}{

End of November meant or the start of Christmas celebration around the campus. Trees were put around the campus, the mixture of not just Christian objects around the university helped bring the feeling of unity the campus strived to provide. If a religion or non-religion had traditions around this time of year they were more than free to put it up for viewing of others as long of course as it did not cross the line of respectful of other people beliefs and values.

Snuggling up on one of the couches in her apartment Lexa was going to use whatever time she had to be away from the field to progress ahead in her lecture work. At this rate she would only have to review her work before each class for around a month or two.

Soon enough a door was opened and as the brunette was pleased as she looked up to notice it was not two people rather just the blonde. Her hair seemed damp from the distance from most likely the snow, her scarf looked loose and the way the jeans and shirt clung to her body made the brunette’s mouth go dry.

A light cough as the blonde noticed the sudden smell made Lexa look down, her default angry tired face as she tried to hide away the sudden reaction her roommates stunning appearance. Thankfully the other got a hint and didn’t say much as she left the room trailing into her own room with maybe a little bit of shame in her step?

Shaking of the weird scent she looked back to her laptop and began writing about the third section of her health science course.

}{

It was only a couple hours later when she woke up, well so her phone informed her as she got the device from underneath the couch where it had fallen in between her note taking. Still it was the twentieth of November though instead of being ten am it was one pm.

Her nose was quick to alert her of familiar smelling tea and looking over to her desk there was instead her usual mug filled safely to the brim with the liquid. Rubbing her eyes Lexa sat up, she was desperately trying to remember if she had made herself some tea; had she woken up earlier but not remembered it ? as much as she hated to admit to doing it usual around this time of the year she had seemingly brought up the act of sleep walking.

Well the habit starting last year seemingly going onwards to this year.

Picking up the tea cup it was a welcome dim warm as it washed over her dry sleep effected tongue. The handle was pleasant to hold and so was the cup itself on her chilled cheek. It was then she noticed that the tea was maybe not even five minutes old yet, the flavour too strong to be diluted by a large amount of hot water to keep it warm for so long.

It was the sound of a door almost quietly being closed that made her look up from her tea. The only way the door could have been closed was from the blonde’s direction of course. Closing her eyes for a minute she tried to listen in to what could possibly be some proof that the blonde was out here mere minutes before.

Though the quiet following a few moments made Lexa give up and instead chose to pursue her tea. Looking at another cushion however she could have sworn the imprints on the cushion were recent, and if she looked closely she could see what maybe could have been a piece of white drawing paper.

}{

Over the next week the number of blue crosses going onto her calendar increased, the smell of the omegas,betas and alphas joining the girls bed making her feel so sick that she skipped a lecture in favour of sleeping in.

}{

Thankfully a couple days later the smells were gone, though that only meant the blonde had brought her hook-ups to other rooms instead much to her sadness.

Thankfully the teas still happened and they were welcomed more and more each time.

}{

A heavy pit filled her stomach as she glanced at the calendar she had hanging up in her room. It was a hassle to pull it out and it felt a lot easier and simpler to just have the damn thing hang on the wall sometimes so she could stare and the thing.

The thing that worried her of course was the date and the amount of black crosses in the month of December. No matter how many times she tried to think otherwise it the date was still the same date and it was not going to be over and done with no matter how many times she wished it would.

The nineteenth of December. Clarke would most likely be packing to go to her mother’s again today.

Not that the brunette would blame her the apartment was already smelling of omega heat. If the rutting was to be believed as it was already it was effecting the other.

Standing up she had to make a quick start of getting another tea before the will to go on with the day was drowned out with the tiredness she had preparing her for the wide awake feeling of being on her heat.

It was definitely a surprise the person she had on the bench staring at the jug however. A familiar sound and face that made her heart thud in combination.

“I thought that you’d be packing for your mothers already” she said dry and to the point, she wasn’t going to beg to stay no matter how her hormones and inner instincts told hold to beg the other.

“My mum and her new boyfriend and staying together so she asked me to stay here” she seemed distant and thoughtful.

“I’ll go to the heat dorms if you would like” the brunette asked uncharacteristically softly for the blonde to hear.

“Na its okay I promise I will keep in line” the other strained to say.

The rest of the day is okay, and the brunette definitely enjoys as the other fusses over her as they prepare for the heat tomorrow.

Almost all of the blonde pillows are in Lexa’s room, and while it is amazing that the blonde has so many pillows in the first place the smell of the pillows are even better.

While her scent is sweet earth, grounded like a betas is not for the fact that is was coupled with soft tea the others scent was like French vanilla if only cut up with the added smell of dark coffee.

Closing her eyes sleep comes quickly as she clutches onto one of the blondes pillow.

}{

Waking up she is already in the throes of heat, every part of her is throbbing and she feels like she has been put on fire from the inside. Her thighs are absolutely sticky and wet and the pillow she has woken up to dry humping is not so dry any more as it is more than half soaked with her fluids. Pulling her eyes open she can barely not whimper when she smells the alpha in the apartment clouding with hormones of her on.

She’s too far away Lexa’s mind tells her and before she considers it twice shaking legs are making their way to the others bedroom door. It’s not locket, better yet it’s not even closed and she instantly gets to see what her nose has dragged her to.

Clarke’s eyes are barely opened as she soaks her face with water every now and again. She gets clumsier every time she does this and eventually she dumps it on her hair so it is soaked.

“Lexa please no don’t want to do something I’ll regret” it’s soft and violently angry and Lexa instantly starts quivering hurt and sad.

Going back into her room she’s back to rubbing herself onto a pillow though this time its dry and least until five minutes when it is not.

There is a knock on her door and knowing who it is she merely shouts “come in” the best voice she can.

The blonde comes in conflicted and aroused as she stares at the pillow in the omegas thighs with envy.

“I just don’t want to do it like this” she suddenly says making Lexa raise an eyebrow in confusion. “I’ve waited so long and l don’t want you to be confused by heat to be the time that l finally try to make you mine”.

As if the emotions of heat weren’t enough for Lexa her sudden and joy and completeness makes her feels whole and she tries not to sob though she fails.

The other seems confused and she is freaking out, “sorry I’m scaring you just” before she can finish Lexa is dragging her onto the bed.

“I wanted this for so long as well please not now” she can barely say this without her voice being too weak to hear though the other thankfully gets the message as she begins grinding down fully clothed on the Omegas thigh.

The pants and clothes feel like too much and with the pants on both of them keeping them apart Lexa swishes her hips around in an attempt to get the other to do something about this problem. However the other seeming trying to make this slow and romantic kisses her softly on the mouth, the not soft bite on her lip leaving dark red spots as she is rapidly losing control over how far slow she can keep this.

Soon enough Lexa is don’t with having it so slow so she pushes the other underneath her, and with unexpected hands she as quickly as can manages to gets the pants from the blonde. It’s very soon only underwear on the blondes side keeping the two apart and Lexa almost loses it when she feels how perfect Clarke’s erected penis feels already.

Lost in the feeling she doesn’t realise that she is underneath the blonde until she can feel the other shimmy her from out of her pants. Soon enough her pants joins the others on some part of the floor they have no care for at the moment.

Greedy finger soon plays with the band of the brunette’s underwear and it edges with the band until the sound of Lexa’s choke of pleas is too much. Already she has two fingers going down her underwear though they do not go to where Lexa desperately needs them to.

They explore her hips and curve of her butt and back, every now and again pinching harsh enough to leave marks for later. With the help of her own hand soon enough the blonde gets to the spot where she needs her to be so badly.

It’s only light stokes but the promise of what’s to come leaves her breathless almost. Just as fingers are about to play with her clit Lexa looks to the blonde whose eyes are closed and breathing is almost as erratic as her own.

The feeling of fingers sudden in her makes her scream, it’s nothing like having her own and the new feeling of having something in there makes her belly coil. Clarke is quick to look at her with worry and even though liquid is pooling in her fingers she stops and makes sure the brunette is okay. Nodding with clouded eyes the brunette sinks down on the fingers herself groaning as the other stops breathing for a second.

Soon enough the others hands are doing magic, and if the other had not done this before Lexa would have been surprised (though she knew the other did and she swallowed that down as she enjoyed this with all her will /surprising it did not take much/).

Clarke is milking an orgasm out of her for the second time when she pulls out, and if Lexa isn’t more aware how aroused the other is she would have to be blind.

“I’ll-We’ll do this later let you recover” the blonde groans though the way she’s sweating and the amount of hormones in the room make the promise seem too hard to attempt.

“Please” Lexa begs and it doesn’t take much as Clarke is taking off her own underwear before taking of Lexa’s ruined ones. It lands someone most likely not near the pants as the way Clarke throws it this time is harsher with more power behind it.

The drawer are opened and Clarke grabs out the issued condom and with a few strokes she is placing it over herself. Waiting for the other to come back she can’t not lightly shake her body groaning as she sees how the other reacts.

The dip of the bed makes her look up awkwardly where the other is crawling, dick desperately angry red in her hand as she does so. Soon enough she is in front of the other separating Lexa’s thighs in such a way that she’ll know will fell weird later but she doesn’t care for the moment. Kisses are put on her thighs with nips.

“I promise once this is over I will make you mine like l wanted to” it’s growled and Lexa can’t believe such a rough voice can be loving.

Thankfully soon the other is poking at the entrance stretching her out to make sure she doesn’t feel the sting when this goes in. When Lexa is desperate enough to impale herself on the fingers Clarke pulls them out instead stroking her member in a teasing way.

Leaning up Lexa seals the others mouth with a kiss before she can say anything. A moment later and a bitten mouth the blonde is in the brunette’s heat. With sloppy thrusts it doesn’t take long for a rhythm to start.

}{

The knot is still firmly inside her as the cuddle in the aftermath. A comfortable cuddle position found the after glows of sex leave her skin feel hot around the edges.

It’ll come back later but right now it feels nice to be held up in the other.

“Did you mean it when you said that you wanted me before your heat”, the blonde asks much too kindly for an alpha who is knot deep inside her.

“Did you mean it?” she asks back curiously.

“I was scared” Clarke says, “that you wouldn’t like me you seemed much too good for me”.

“I would love to talk about this stuff” Lexa sighs moving around both of them grunting as the knot moves as they do. “But for now I really need you” she desperately says the others knot deflating.

Slipping out of her fully Clarke moves out fully before slipping on a condom. Kneeling on the bed once more Lexa gasps as she slips in once more.

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is my first (public smut yeah!)  
> why l started with such sin l do not know  
> I was thinking of doing another one but in Clarke's POV so l can explore a different aspect of this story  
> anyhow l would love to hear feedback from you guys!


End file.
